Corpulent
by iluvRossR5
Summary: Kim takes a hard fall to the ground at cheer practice, physically and emotionally. She breaks her ankle, but at least that will heal in time. The girls on her team called her fat, and this idea has somehow implanted itself in Kim's mind. It manifests as the gang struggles to save Kim from what is now her worst enemy: herself. Jack realizes that he can't save everyone with karate
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I don't own Kickin' It. If you don't know your cheerleading vocab, the flyer is the girl being lifted into the air. Two bases hold her feet. A back spot helps lift by holding her ankles. Front spots don't do much most of the time, they just help in whatever way they can. All of these people form a stunt. If you don't get what happens at Kim's cheer practice, her bases dropped her because she (the flyer) was "too heavy" for them to lift. I really don't know how to explain it any more than this and I despise author notes, so go ahead and read.

KIM

"Kim, your late again," Rudy sighed. "Go change and join us." I walked slowly towards the girls locker room, trying my best not to hobble. I made it about half way before the pain in my left ankle spiked and I full out limped the rest of the way. "Kim, you okay?" Jack asked. "Umm yep. I'm fine," I muttered, wincing as my voice got higher. This got everyone's attention. "Kim your ankle is purple and it's almost twice as big as it should be," Milton stated. "What happened?" Rudy asked. "Nothing, just cheer practice. I'm fine." It wasn't a complete lie. "Go sit in my office," Rudy ordered. I did as I was told. After getting everyone else started on kicking drills Rudy opened the door and came in. He sat next to me on his couch and helped me ice my ankle. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"  
"Rudy, nothing happened. I just fell, that's all. I'm fine," I insisted. "How'd you fall?" I sighed. He was going to pry information out if me no matter what it took. "I just fell at cheer practice after school and then I walked here." "Wait, you walked here? Seriously? Kim please tell me you at least had the sense to get a ride. You can't walk 2 miles on a broken ankle," Rudy accused. I blushed and looked at my lap. "Sorry," I muttered. He sighed. "You don't have to apologize. We just don't want you hurt, Kim." "Thanks, Rudy."  
"Call your mom. After practice I'm taking you to get that looked at," he said while gesturing to my enlarged foot. With that he left me sitting alone in his office. I could hear the loud breathing of a hard practice taking place on the other side of the wall. My mind flashed back to earlier today as I drifted off into my thoughts.

**2 Hours Earlier**  
I hit the ground, hard. All my breath left me as I lay on my back in the middle of the football field. My team circled around me as I continued not to move. Finally my coach came over and yelled at my teammates to go take a lap around the track. Their punishment for dropping a stunt. My coach asked me if I was alright. I told her I was fine, I just got the wind knocked out of me. I got up slowly as she told me to go get a drink. As I walked to the sidelines, I could hear my teammates whispering amongst themselves as they ran. I received a few glares as I took a drink from my water bottle.  
"I can't believe we have to run. It's not even our fault!"  
"Why is Kim flying anyways?"  
"Umm seriously though, she's way too heavy to be a flyer."  
"Yeah how are we supposed to lift her when she weighs more than us?"  
"And then we're the ones who get punished!"  
"God if I have to run one more time because that fatass doesn't know how to stand up someone's gonna get it."  
My team wasn't great at whispering. I listened to them gossip about me while they finished running and pretended not to notice. I chose to ignore it for now, simply because I had no other choice but to be strong. Unfortunately, I realized that something was very wrong with my left ankle as I tried to jog back over to join my team. Pain seared up my calf and through my foot as I barely avoided face planting. From there I decided it would be safer to walk. It hurt but I wasn't about to say anything. I was not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing they hurt me. I convinced myself that I was fine. They didn't hurt my feelings. I don't even care what they think... mostly.  
As I walked back into the huddle they were discussing what went wrong in our pyramid that lead to me ending up falling on the ground from 8 feet up in the air. "Coach, we tried but we just couldn't keep her up," one girl whined. Others chimed in with their own personal complaints, but they all centered around one mutual statement; I was too heavy to be on top of the pyramid. My face stung and I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. I glared at the ground as my team openly discussed my weight in front of me. Finally my coach spoke up. "Okay how about this, Ellie you can fly for Kim. Kim, I'm going to have you front spot just for today. If everything works, we'll see about keeping these spots." I knew my coach well enough to know what this really meant. I was being replaced.

A knock on the door interrupted my flashback. "Come in," I said without getting up. Jack Brewer walked in, letting the door close behind him. "Hey, you okay?" He asked me. "Yep, fine," I said slightly annoyed. I wasn't annoyed at him, but today had just turned out to be a crappy day. He sat down next to me.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, well if you do, I'm here."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"..."

I sighed as I told him what happened, leaving out the part about my teammates calling me fat. I also "forgot" to mention how I got replaced as a flyer. Stupid Ellie. He looked at my purple foot and frowned. "I'm really sorry, Kimmy." I glared at him. "Jackie, if I could stand up and flip you right now, you'd be on the floor," I threatened. He smirked. "Yeah, it was pretty good timing on my part. In fact..." A devious smile played on his lips.

"Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy-"

"JACK!"

"Kimmy. Kimmy. Kimmy," he continued to sing. I reached out to smack him but he danced away from me, still singing his modified version of my name. He left the office but I could still hear him shouting even as he headed into the boys locker room. I rolled my eyes. When my ankle heals, he is so dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kickin' It.

I sat in the passenger seat of Rudy's car as he drove me to the hospital, where we would be meeting my mom. When we got there, he helped me limp inside and told me to sit down while he checked in at the front desk. My mom walked in a few minutes later and ran to give me a hug. She pretty much squeezed the life out of me. "Oh Kim, why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I'm fine, Mom," I insisted quietly. She sighed and took a seat next to me. A little while later a nurse called my name. Thankfully Rudy had found me a wheelchair, because she lead us down multiple different hallways, up an elevator, and we turned a few corners. Finally we sat down in a starch white room. My mom told Rudy he didn't have to stay, but he insisted. We waited for the doctor to come see me as my mom filled out paperwork. When the doctor came, I gave him the same modified story that I had told Jack. I was working on a need-to-know basis here. Plus, the details don't matter anyways. Right?

He painfully examined my ankle and told me that I would need surgery. My ankle was broken and I pulled a few tendons in my foot. My mom looked like she was about to cry. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough staff to work on my foot today, because it wasn't really a life-threatening injury. He made me an appointment to come back in two days and I was directed not to put any weight on my foot. As a result, I hobbled into my mom's car on crutches. Once we got home I mumbled something about being tired and went straight to my bedroom. In the newfound privacy I slammed my crutches to the floor. I was so, so mad and I couldn't hide it anymore. My entire body shook as I hopped towards a wall to steady myself. Then I brought back my clenched fist and released it forward, right through the drywall. I hated my cheer team. This was all their fault. If they weren't such a bunch of wimps this never would've happened.

Except, maybe it wasn't their fault. A small voice in the back of my head told me that maybe if I did weigh less, this never would've happened. I made my way to my bathroom and glanced in the mirror as I lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach. Hesitantly, I pinched at some extra skin that lingered at my hips. I guess I just assumed that everyone was a little softer there, but as I thought back to Ellie, her tank top had hugged her toned, smooth torso perfectly. No way, I thought to myself. I wasn't going to let them win. This is what they wanted. They _wanted _to make me think I was fat. I consoled myself with this thought as I crawled carefully into bed. I stared at my new hole in the wall as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I got the pleasure of crutching through school while everyone asked me the same questions over and over again. What happened? Was I okay? The girls on my cheer team pretended to be shocked when they found out. I could really feel their sympathy between their snickers and eye rolls, as if I was faking the entire thing. The gang helped me carry my books in return for a detailed story of what took place the previous night and who was involved. It was nice I guess, but I just wasn't in the mood. By the time lunch came around, I was done with all the looks and whispers. Everyone wanted to know why the indestructible Kim Crawford was limping around on crutches like a kicked puppy. Except I wasn't. In an effort to rebel against their curiosity, I skipped lunch and sat outside by myself. Or at least I tried to.

"There you are," Jack said as he sat down beside me. "Yep," I said, slightly annoyed. He brushed it off. "I brought you an apple." I gave him a half-smile and shook my head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." "Okay," he said with a shrug. We sat in silence for a few minutes while he ate his sandwich.

"So, are you scared for your surgery tomorrow?"

"No Jack, I'm fine," I said, annoyed. Why did everyone act like I was some fragile piece of glass, ready to break at any second?

"Don't worry, the entire gang has already made plans to show up afterwards and annoy you," he said with a wink.

I cracked a smile. "Can't wait."

"Jerry's plotting some elaborate scheme to steal pudding, so if he asks you to order chocolate pudding for him, that's why."

"Of course he is."

"Don't worry, though. The rest of us are coming for a better reason."

"Oh really? What would that be?" I asked with a hint of a smile.

"You," he said simply.

I blushed as he started to lean closer to me. He kissed my cheek softly, and then left without another word. I sat on the bench alone, wondering how he could completely change my mood in a matter of ten minutes.


End file.
